


One More Chance

by mysnowbelle



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Post-Series, mainly friendship stuff, maybe some pairings later idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysnowbelle/pseuds/mysnowbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you were given a second chance to rekindle the friendship with an old friend? How would you go and use that second chance with a clean slate, without the mistakes of the past? It has been a year since the incident and everyone is still recovering from the past war. Some have been able to recover and get their life back on track, but some have not. Some still live with the scars left behind from battle and the weight of their mistakes. But one day someone comes back to the city with that might disrupt the already damaged lives of the ones who survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I am a new writer to this site so please give me some input on how to make the story better. This is my take on the Gaim Final Stage Show and how I would have made it instead. If people enjoy then I will add more chapters so please enjoy.

It was boring in the afterlife. There was nothing to do in the dark barren world. It was full of those individuals who long to live again to finish something. Maja is one of those. He was walking along one of the many dark paths that lead to no where until he came upon someone standing idly there as if they are waiting for someone.

"If it isn't Professor Ryouma. Or should I say the idiot who wish to rule the world only to be killed by his pawn." Majesu sneered.

"Hello to you Maja. Your just the person I am looking for. I know about how you died and I wish to present to you a plan to get the power you wish you had."

"I am guessing that's why you waited for me to cross paths with you. Why do you wish to help me?"

"I just want to get revenge that's all, but to do so I need your help. I present a plan that lets me get revenge by killing an old friend and allow you to get what you have always wanted. The golden fruit. Lucky for you I know who currently has the fruit in their possession. But we need a trade."

"A trade? What kind of trade?" Maja said very intrigued by the new turn of events."Ok then. I will listen to your proposal."

"I am in need of your power. I know that you can create portals to other worlds when you were alive and you can control people to do as you please. I even know of your ability to take someone's powers but you did not get to use it before you died."

"Are you trying to flatter me or insult me." Maja said getting very annoyed by the Professor's remarks. "Can you get to the point already."

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. I get it you are getting impatient. To get to the point, you need information and I need a means of power. So we should team up." Professor Ryouma said smiling.

"This seems suspicious but I can't argue with all the things you are presenting me. Fine then what do you need." said Maja.

"Good. Good. I will give you your information but first we need to get out of here and we need some help, and I know who we can use."

"Wait get out. How do we get out of here?" Maja questioned.

"Are you doubting me Maja. Our situation does not allow for that. Don't worry I planned out that far. Have you tried to use your powers while you were here?"

"Well I just assumed that since I died, I lost them. But I can try."

Maja put up his hands and purple portal appeared. He dismissed the portal and it faded away.

"See what I was right. I knew it would work. So now that we have a way out now next on the list is a small army of fighters that can help us." said Ryouma.

"Why do we need fighters?" "Well most of them can't fight but there are two that might give us trouble and won't be happy to see me. But we don't need them now. First we need to pay a visit to the new king. He has his own planet that he rules alongside his queen. We need to get there and steal his powers and after he is powerless, you can do the honor of killing him."

"Where is he? I need to know so I can connect the portal there." Maja said getting ready to open the portal.

"See we make a good team. All you need to do is follow my lead.

* * *

 

On a distant blue beautiful planet, Kouta and Mai were having a quiet day.

"Kouta?"

"Yes Mai?"

"Do you ever miss our friends back home? It must have been a long time since we last visited. It feels lonely here sometimes." Mai said as she look away from Kouta to hide her depressed expression.

"Yeah I sometimes miss it there to but this is the sacrifice we had to make. After all that happened did all the loss become worth it. All the people who died while in this war. Hase, Sid, Yuuya, Ryouma, Minato-san, Kaito."

"Yeah. All of them did not deserve to die but that is the cost. Did you ever think about going back, see has changed since we left?" Mai asked.

"Sometimes but I am fine. As long as I am with you then I am fine being here." Kouta said with a smile.

All of a sudden, a purple portal opened up above them and two figures appeared from it. One was a tall figure wearing dark colored robes and what looked like a mask on his face while the other was a familiar face.

"Ryouma!" Kouta shouted both angry and confused

"I thought you died. I heard Kaito killed you!"

"Maja, may I present to you the new king and queen of this world Kazuraba Kouta and Takatsukasa Mai." Ryouma said to Maja.

"This pathetic weak human won the golden fruit. That is a disappointment for this world. Oh well as long as I get what I want then it is fine with me." Maja held out his right hand towards Kouta and he began taking his power.

Mai tried to help Kouta by trying to attack Maja with the Helheim vines but Ryouma stopped her.

"I can't have you interfering now can't I." Ryouma pulled out his lockseed and transformed. He then proceeded to shoot Mai with his sonic arrow and she fell and lose consciousness.

"Mai! What did you do to her?" Kouta yelled through the pain of having his powers sapped from him.

"I almost have all of your power. Soon the golden fruit will be mine." Maja said as he shouted with joy "Soon I can rule once again!"

Kouta could not let them have their way so in a last resort plan with his remaining energy, he cast an impenetrable force field around the unconscious Mai and used the vines to distract both Maja and Ryouma as he made a portal of his own and escaped.

"How did we lose him, with out the full power of the golden fruit it is useless." Maja screamed in anger.

"Don't worry I have more information on where he might have went. But this is now in our favor as we have a hostage." Ryouma pointed to Mai floating it the force field.

"She can be our insurance. But for now lets return to the other world. Its time to gather the army I was talking about."

"Lets return for now since I am pretty sure he is good as dead at this moment."

With that they went through the portal again and disappeared.

* * *

 In Zawame City the Beat Riders were having a dance practice in front of the Garage.

Zack was in the lead followed by Peco, Mitchy, Chucky, Rat, and Rica.

"That was a good practice right guys?" Zack said with a smile

"Yeah! We should practice again tomorrow so we are ready for Friday's big performance." Peco agreed.

Suddenly a gold portal appeared in the sky and a lone figure fell from it. Upon closer inspection the person who fell had short black hair, a dark blue over shirt with a gray under shirt, jeans, and shoes.

"Kouta!" everyone yelled.

"Kouta! Are you ok?" Zack said as he tried to shake him awake.

"We should take him inside." Chucky suggested. "Yeah that's a good idea."

* * *

 "Kouta's really here?!" Akira yelled as she ran through the door.

Takatora, Jonouchi, and Oren was also there as everyone surrounded the bed with the unconscious

"What happened to him. Is he ok?" Jonouchi asked worried.

"We don't know exactly he just appeared." Mitchy replied.

"Hopefully he will wake up soon and explain what happened."Akira said.

Behind them Kouta was starting to get up from the bed. Zack was first to notice that he was awake.

"Kouta are okay? What happened to you?" Kouta looked very confused which worried all of them.

"Kouta-san what's wrong?" Mitchy asked.

"........ _Who are you?_......"


	2. Who Are You?

"What do you mean 'Who are you', stop joking around Kouta. It's me Zack, remember?" Zack replied with an uneasy smile.

"Kouta-san, where's Mai-san? Isn't she with you?" Micchy questioned.

"Who's Kouta? Who's Mai? I don't understand what's going on." Kouta said as he got up from the bed. "Where is this place and who are all of you?"

"This is bad. I think he has amnesia. Something must have happened to him on his planet." Takatora said. "He must be confused so let's not overwhelm him with too many questions."

"Kouta?" Akira said to him. "Do you remember what happened to you last?"

"Well.... I remember feeling really drained. Like I did something that just took away all my energy. Then a bright light and now waking up here." 

"Well that's a start at least." Peco said somewhat relived. "That gives us a little idea on what happened before he showed up in Zawame."

"Ok then Kouta. Everyone here is a friend of yours so don't be alarmed." Akira reassured.

"Kouta? Is that my name? You are all my friends?" 

"Yes we are." replied Akira. She then started to name all the people in the room starting from his left. "There's Peco, Zack, Jounouchi, Oren-san, Micchy, and Takatora-san. And finally, I am Akira. Your older sister."

"My older sister? I have a family?"

"Yes and many wonderful friends too." Akira replied with a smile. "We will help you get your memories back okay. So don't worry."

"Thank you nee-san, everyone. I want to know what happened to me. I want you know why this happened." 

"So where do we start? What should we do now? We really don't have lead, especially since what ever happened was on a planet on the other side of the universe." Micchy evaluated. 

"Let's just start with getting him to remember his home. It has been a year and things have changed." Jounouchi suggested.

"Then I'll take him home. Maybe tomorrow we can show him around the city and maybe it might spark a memory." Akira declared. "Come on Kouta."

She took his hand and led back home.

* * *

"This is where we lived, Nee-san?" 

"Yeah, I know it's small but for the both of us it was still home." Akira then smiled.

Kouta then opened the door to his room.

"This was my room? I had a lot of stuff crammed in here. What is Team Gaim?" Kouta wondered out loud.

"Oh.... Right, that's one of the dance teams throughout the city. You, Micchy, and Mai-chan were a part of the team. I told you once to quit and focus on growing up and getting a job, but I am happy you didn't listen. I get dinner ready, if you need anything just ask." Akira left his room after saying that.

Kouta was amazed by the thing from his former life. He stayed there until his sister called him for dinner.

* * *

"Let's dig in." said Akira

It was a small meal of rice, fried fish, miso soup, and boiled vegetables. 

"Sorry it is only a small amount. I did not have enough time to go out and buy more."

"It's ok nee-san. This is fine." Kouta replied.

He picked up his chopsticks and picked a small piece of the vegetable but after taking a bite he made a confused expression.

"Kouta? Is something wrong?" His sister asked worried.

"I'm fine nee-san. It's just that the taste is......... It's very nostalgic. Yeah."

"That's good. At least you kinda remember my cooking......" Akira put down her chopsticks.

Kouta looked up at his sister who was now crying. "Nee-san what's wrong?" He said alarmed.

"It's just that it has been so long since we have eaten together like this. I missed you so much.........."

She started crying even more. 

Kouta placed his hand over her hand.

"Nee-san, I'm not going anywhere. I going to stay here with you. I'm sorry if my departure affected you this way but now, I will stay by your side." Kouta assured her.

"Yeah. You are here now and in front of me. Thank you Kouta."

He gave her a big smile and she smiled back.

"I'm home, nee-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really new at this so please tell me if there is anything wrong. I can't tell by myself so please give any criticism to help me make it better. If you have any ideas on how to make the story, just comment and I can probably incorporate it in to the story. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
